Jealousy
by NaraLikesWords
Summary: "Do you have to flirt with everyone!" "Yeah, so? You jealous?... Are you?" "No." I walked away into the crowd of dancing people, but I really didn't feel much like a winner. -SasuNaru; SasukexNaruto Oneshot- -Credit to Jearofcloudscosplay for inspiration-


**_-Naruto-  
_**

"Damned baka!" I shouted, frustrated and angry, my voice echoing and causing some birds to squawk unpleasantly and fly out of their own nests.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked me. She was sitting on a wooden bench, legs crossed patiently, probably watching Sasuke's attempts to annoy me. His successful attempts at that.

"It's that idiot Sasuke!" I growled in frustration. Sakura gave me a small amused smirk, but I chose to ignore it. "He won't leave me alone! I swear if it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei, I'd punch his stupid pretty boy face in!" I could feel the anger pulsing and flowing through my veins, and no matter how much of that anger I dripped into my words, Sakura found herself giggling. "What's so funny?" I snapped.

Nothing," Sakura giggled. "It's just cute how oblivious you are."

"O… Oblivious?" I repeated, my anger replaced with innocent confusion. "To what?"

Sakura's thin, pink lips curled up into a smile.

"To his feelings," she stated bluntly. My cheeks flushed bright red and felt warm, and my heart raced and danced against my ribcage.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" I said, my voice squeaky and embarrassed. This wasn't the first time Sakura pulled this trick on me…

"Hm, okay then Naruto," she said with a singsong voice. "I've got to go."

"Where to?"

"Library. Gonna show Sai some new books. Bye!" Sakura got up, patting her skirt down, and began walking towards Sai with a different jump in the way she walked.

"Yeah… bye," I mumbled as I watched her walk to Sai, who had that same smile on his pale face. But, it looked somehow different.

Sakura… What she said was bullshit, wasn't it? How could she say something so ridiculous with such a calm tone? Wouldn't she have been devastated if what she implied was true? I mean, we all know her feelings for that idiot. Unless she's with Sai…

I don't know, girls are stupid.

I trudged back home, glaring at the ground and deep in thought. My thoughts were whirling in my head, and I was so fumed and out of it that I crashed into someone.

"Wha, I'm so-"

"Watch where you're going, dobe," a dark voice snapped. I looked up and saw that pale face, dark mocking eyes, and blue hair just inches away from me.

_His feelings._

My cheeks burned at the thought. I hid my embarrassment with glaring blue eyes.

"Y-You watch where you're going, asshole!" I shouted, grabbing a fistful of his blue shirt.

"Naruto." I tore my eyes away from Sasuke's and met Kakashi's… eye.

"Let him go," he commanded, arms crossed. I kept my glare on Kakashi, then turned to Sasuke. He gave me a mocking smile, narrowing his eyes.

Did he just _wink_ at me?

I tightened my grip on his shirt, pulled him a bit towards me, then pushed him away with enough force to send him staggering back. He was just inches away from knocking over a crate of apples, but regained his balance and instead wound up against a wall.

"Naruto!" Kakashi barked.

"What? I let him go! Maybe next time he won't crash into me!"

"That will happen when you grow a brain," Sasuke scoffed.

"S-Shut up, idiot!"

"Quit screaming, you annoying tick."

"Why I could just-"

"Both of you!" Kakashi shouted, now in between the two of us, making sure we wouldn't collide again.

"Whatever," Sasuke scoffed, smirking at me.

He did it again! He winked!

"W-Whatever!" I snapped back, turning around and stomping away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Kakashi-_**

I let go of Sasuke's shirt as we watched the angered blond storm away.

"Sasuke, will you please leave Naruto alone?" I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Don't think so," Sasuke said, adding a humorless laugh as he walked away.

With another sigh, I mumbled, "Those two really are a piece of work."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Naruto-_**

For a few days, I didn't see Sasuke around. A part of me was definitely glad he was up and out of my hair, even for a while. There was this small inch of me, though, that wondered where he was. What was that idiot planning?

…Was he okay?

"Oh well," I mumbled to myself as I walked to Sakura's place. As I walked, I found myself trailing behind two figures. They looked familiar, actually. One had a long blonde ponytail and curves, obviously a girl, and the other had broad shoulders and dark blue hair-

It was Sasuke! Sasuke and Ino! So that's where he was. I was about to call out to them, when I noticed something. Sasuke's arm was wrapped around Ino's bare waist, and his hand was gripping her side. That hand slowly began to make its way towards her butt.

My eyes widened, and that's when I noticed Sasuke looking back at me with a devious smile.

He winked!

He was getting on my damned nerve! I glared at him, my cheeks warm with probably anger as I took a sharp turn towards Sakura's house.

And straight into a crate of apples.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Sakura-_**

"It's kind of amusing," I said, closing my magazine and setting it aside.

"What is?" Sai asked, looking up from his hard-cover book.

"The way Sasuke uses so many of us girls just to get to Naruto. Sometimes, it's annoying," I laughed.

"Do you want me to do something so he'll leave you alone?" Sai asked. Aw, how cute. He sounded almost jealous.

"Nah, it's okay, actually. I don't mind it." Sai raised an eyebrow at me. "Not like that! I just hope Naruto really does get jealous and they get together somehow."

"Does everyone know he's gay?"

"Everyone but Naruto," I laughed again. Sai gave me an amused smile and sat closer to me.

"As long as he doesn't put his lips on my girl, I guess I won't mind," he said somewhat softly. I looked over at him, giving a small smile.

"Oh really?" I asked, inching my face towards his. His reply was to press his lips against mine, but as quickly as he did, he pulled back.

"Naruto's coming."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Naruto-_**

"Sakura!" I shouted, knocking on the door that lead to her room. Pink with red sakura blossoms. Just what I would expect. "You in here?"

"Hold on, Naruto!" Sakura shouted back. I heard the clicking of the door unlocking, and once it swung open, I expected to see Sakura's pink hair and annoyed look, but instead saw Sai and his usual smiling face.

What was going on in here?

Sai opened his mouth to speak, and a girlish voice rang out, asking, "What took so long?"

"S-Sakura? What kind of sick game is this?" Sai slapped his forehead with his palm and stepped aside, revealing Sakura who was sitting on her small peach sofa. "Oh." I walked in her room, pulling out a pink chair and sitting down.

So girly…

"Sorry. I just saw Sasuke whoring around," I grumbled angrily. Sakura and Sai exchanged glances. "Does anyone care?"

"No," Sai responded bluntly. "Do you?"

"W-Well no!" I shouted, my cheeks warm again. I think I was coming up with something… A cold, yeah.

"Hm, well, here," Sakura said, handing me a blue slip. I took it and flipped it over, reading the cursive letters.

"Hinata's turning seventeen? Barely?" Sakura nodded at me.

"The party's at 8 tomorrow," she informed me.

"Sasuke's probably going to hit on everyone," Sai mumbled. I narrowed my eyes at the idea.

"Whatever."

_-…-_

I dressed my absolute best. Black button up, white undershirt, and gray, somewhat tight fitting pants. The ladies won't be able to keep their eyes off my ass!

Approaching Ino's house (a party at the Hyuuga residence? No way, unless it's a tea party!), I could see colorful lights sparking the dimly light room. Silhouetted figures walked around, dancing and laughing.

Time to party!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Sasuke-_**

Kiba. Sexy, narrow eyes, messy hair, tall, muscular…

Good enough for now.

"Hey," I greeted, plenty of confidence wavering in my voice to show my intentions. Kiba glanced over at me and smiled nervously, probably catching on this quick. He stood up and walked away.

Damn. Not interested.

Well, maybe I should try the birthday girl. She was wearing acute, short blue dress that she obviously didn't pick out herself. She stood by the punch bowl, smiling kindly and the guests who walked in and thanking them. Flipping my hair back, I smiled as I walked over to her.

"Hey Hinata," I said lowly, saving my winks for someone else.

"Oh hell no," Neji growled at me, grabbing his cousin and pulling her away as he gave me an overprotective glare.

Okay, lame. Where was Naruto? Well, whenever he got there, first person he would talk to would be Sakura. I guess I'll head to her too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-N__aruto-_**

I walked in, set Hinata's present with the rest, and set off to find either the birthday girl herself, or Sakura. She's the one who informed me on this. It only felt right to make sure she's here as well.

A lot of people were there, dancing, pressed against the wall, drinking and laughing goofily. In the dim hallway, I saw a flash of pink hair, and dark hair inching towards it.

Sakura and Sai? No, Sakura and Sasuke.

I glared at him and raced forward, pushing Sasuke away from sakura.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Nothing. What're you doing?" Sasuke replied, giving a cocky smile.

"You know what I mean, baka!" I snapped.

"What would you care anyways?"

"I don't!" I barked just as Sai appeared.

"What's going on?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Sakura. Good. He could keep her safe from the evil whore that is Sasuke.

"The dobe is being a dobe," Sasuke replied, looking over at me.

There it was. That stupid wink.

I glared at him and, without saying another word, disappeared in the crowd of dancing bodies.

_-…-_

In the end, after all the fun and dancing, I had a half-filled cup of beer in hand, and, from what I remember, danced a lot but only to see Sasuke nearby.

If I was dancing with someone, he was with someone nearby. I'll be talking to someone, he'd be at the corner of my eyes, and every time I noticed him, he'd wink at me.

I bet he was just doing that because he knew it bothered me.

At one point, I really thought I had lost him. I stood in the hallway, my back against the wall, dim yet colorful lights flashing on a girl's face before me. She stared down at her drink, noticed me, and gave me a small smile. After exchanging glances, catching each other's stares, and smiling nervously, I finally decided to make the first move.

Before I could even try to greet her over the loud music, a dark figure pressed itself against the girl I wanted to get to know.

"Hey," a husky voice whispered at the girl.

Sasuke.

Finally, something snapped inside of me. I clenched my teeth, jaw line shaking because of this, and grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's shirt and pushed him away from the girl.

"Do you have to flirt with everyone?" I exclaimed, slamming Sasuke against the wall.

He seemed unfazed as he said, "Yeah, so? You jealous?" I could feel my cheeks blaze with fury.

Fury, right?

God, what was wrong with me?

Sasuke got closer to me, until his back was no longer pressed against the wall. He was against me. And now I was positive my cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

Only then did I notice that the girl was long gone, the lights were dimming, and we were all alone.

"Are you?" Sasuke asked again, his smirk only half gone. He was examining me, my flushed and confused expression, dark eyes scanning my face. A big part of me wanted to do something drastic and completely insane.

Something like grab his hips, steer them against the wall, and press my body against his own, my lips on his, wiping that devious smirk away. I wanted to grab a fistful of his hair and pull him in closer, making sure he'd kiss back. We were in the dark. No one would see. No one would interrupt.  
But my pride out ruled this idea. Instead, I pushed him away from me and snarled, "No."

I walked away into the crowd of dancing people, but I really didn't feel much like a winner.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Sasuke-_**

I watched Naruto walk away, shoulders squared.

I think I might have gotten somewhere. No way did that dobe know my true intentions, but the way he stared at me…

I could hardly take it. Whoring around with girls was getting too uninteresting if I really had no intention of keeping them with me. The only one I really wanted was Naruto, and this jealousy thing was getting old quick. Next time I see him, I'll make a move.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Naruto-_**

After a bit of dancing, drinking, and beer pong, I was beat. The bass in the music thumped in my head, and I felt like my brain was jumping around in my skull. When I walked, I felt like I would soon fall over and throw up all the junk my stomach is trying to digest.

I totally needed a nap.

I looked around the house for Ino, which took a while because of the lack of light and amount of people. In the meantime, I decided to dance a little more.

Man, was that a mistake. My head felt ten times worse, throbbing horribly. When I finally found Ino, I let out a loud sigh of relief and staggered to her.

"I-Ino…"

"What do you- whoa," she cut herself off, cupping my cheek. "What the hell happened to you? You look so wasted!" she laughed.

"Yeah, I kind of am. Do you have a room I can crash in for a while?" The thought of sinking into a bed for even a few minutes made my body weigh down with fatigue even more.

"Yeah, sure. Just walk down the hallway next to the kitchen and the first room to your left should be empty."

I let out a long breathe. "Thanks," I muttered gratefully and didn't waste any time getting to that room.

I slammed the door behind me and didn't bother turning on the lights. I stumbled forward, arms stretched lowly out in front of me, and when I felt the bed before me, let myself fall face first into the fabric of the bed.

I'd finally have time to nap and recharge. An hour would be enough time to nap, rest, and figure out what happened back there with Sasuke.

Why did I think that?

And how exactly did I feel about Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Sasuke-_**

It frustrated me. I couldn't find Naruto anywhere. Anyone that would bump into me, I'd turn, but when I didn't see those blue eyes and that blond hair, I'd turn back around. So many girls gushing about how cute I was, and how they wouldn't mind getting together later, but I ignored them. I didn't care about them. My mind was set on finding Naruto.

Once my head got to the stage where my thoughts were foggy, my eyesight was blurry, and my whole body was heavy from how tired I was, I decided to take a break. I steered myself into a room, without even bothering to ask Ino about it. She wouldn't mind anyways. Especially if she found me. Not one bit.

Even when I opened the door, the room was completely dark. I stumbled around a bit, and once I felt my ankle hit the bed, I lazily buttoned off my shirt, stripped both it and the shirt I was wearing under, and climbed into the unmade bed. I kicked the blankets away from me, and only then did I realize I wasn't alone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Naruto-_**

My dream was hazy, hazy and slow, and was really of no importance. At one point, I did feel a sudden sway and bump in my dream. My eyes opened immediately, only to be greeted by darkness. For a second there, I stayed with my eyes wide open, staring forward, debating whether or not the movement in my dream was simply just that, a dream. It was only when I felt another kick against my leg that I knew it wasn't just in my dream.

"Who's there?" I asked boldly, sitting up and leaning half my back against the wall. For a second, there was silence, followed by rustling. I felt weight on each side of my legs, and somehow knew someone was leaning towards me.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice said. It wasn't a question, but most definitely a straightforward statement, showing me he knew I was here. The feel of his hot, tired breath hitting my lips made me realize just how fast my heart was beating. A rush of the thoughts I had beforehand hit me, not helping how strangely nervous I felt. I didn't say anything, just wondered why we wound up in bed together…

"I'm fed up with trying to get you jealous by flirting with these stupid girls. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but this is long overdue for me." The string of words that he said kind of shocked me. I've never heard Sasuke talk so much, and with such a nervous and frustrated voice, too. But I didn't have much time to think it over, because Sasuke was suddenly pressing his lips forcefully against mine.

I was frozen, mostly in shock. Call me oblivious, but up until now, I hadn't seen this coming. To him, I was dobe Naruto! I thought he was just a manwhore with all of those girls, but he was trying to get to me. What the-

I should have pushed him off of me. I should've done just that and stormed out, cheeks blazing, stormed right out of the house. Yeah…

But apparently, that wasn't what I wanted to do. And, as you know, do what I want.

With that thought, or actually without much thought, I ran my hand through his hair, grabbed a fistful of it, and pressed his lips harder against mine, biting down on his lower lip. Sasuke obviously didn't expect this, but regained the flow of things and started running his own hands against my probably messy hair. After a while, I realized I really didn't like this position and slowly began to sit up, still managing to keep my lips against Sasuke. I pushed Sasuke off of me, onto the area of the bed next to me, and made my way on top of him. After a bit of kissing, I made my way to Sasuke's neck, where that curse mark was, and Sasuke was running his hands under my shirt, slowly unbuttoning it…

"Naruto, it's time-" A gasp. Sasuke and I quickly whipped our heads to the side, my hands frozen against his bare stomach, his stopping in mid-strip of me. Sakura's wide eyes stared at us, a hand hovering over a gaping jaw.

"I-… Sorry!" she squeaked, slamming the door shut. Sasuke immediately took off my button-up shirt, and was working on the one under.

"Um, Sasuke," I began, pausing to lift my arms as Sasuke pulled my shirt off. "Shouldn't we be worried?"

"No," he mumbled against my neck. "Let's just get up to close the door…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Sakura-_**

After closing the door, I took a moment to go through what just happened.

I walked in on Naruto kissing Sasuke's neck as Sasuke pulled off Naruto's shirt, biting his lip contently.

I was in pure shock.

For a while, that is, until I went through what happened again.

Naruto and Sasuke hooked up. Finally!

I ran to where everyone was gathered. Hinata had just finished cutting her cake that a shirtless Kiba had brought to her, along with roses and- Well, it was cute to say the least.

I was giddy and laughing and some people even turned to look at me. I cupped my hands around my lips.

"You guys!" I shouted. Everyone turned to me. "….Sasuke and Naruto hooked up!"

Quiet. Then everyone cheered and hooted, and started charging for the room they were in.

"Aw no, they're fucking in m y room!" Ino squealed unpleasantly. She was the first to start banging on the door after discovering the door was locked.

"Open the door this instant!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Naruto-_**

After Ino, a bunch of other people started knocking on the door as well. Sasuke groaned, annoyed.

"Well?" I mumbled against his ear. He sighed, grabbing my face with his hands and pushing my face away lightly.

"Leave us alone!" Everyone quieted down, waiting for more. Waiting for me.

"We're busy!" I shouted, my voice wavering with amused laughter. After that, everyone started cheering, which was kind of worse than the knocking. Sasuke let out a small laugh, an actual amused laugh, and brought his lips against mine. His hands began to run down my bare back again. I kissed back, drowning everyone's cheers and hoots out, focusing on Sasuke and us.


End file.
